


В переводе

by zz3n0utikzz



Series: Поддерживающий [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Trans Lance (Voltron), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zz3n0utikzz/pseuds/zz3n0utikzz
Summary: Лэнс рассказывает все команде.





	В переводе

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838825) by [ardett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardett/pseuds/ardett). 



 

***

 

— Пидж, это я крал твои прокладки.

 

— Что? — они захлебываются глотком воды. Они смотрят на Лэнса, широко раскрыв глаза и быстро моргая за стеклами очков, — Но. Но. Почему? — Они вдруг хмурятся, — Ты же не используешь их для чего-то странного? Потому что однажды мне пришлось использовать тампон, чтобы остановить кровь после того, как Мэтт вытащил пиявку из моей ноги, не то, чтобы я думала, что в замках есть пиявки, но если вы используете тампоны вместо обычных бинтов, я бы предпочел.

 

— Что, нет! Я не буду этого делать! Да ладно, Пидж, я знаю, как пользоваться прокладками. И тампонами, для протокола.

 

— Чушь собачья, ни _одна_ девушка не умеет пользоваться тампоном, — Пидж встает и хлопает ладонями по столу.

 

— Хорошо, что я не девушка, — Лэнс вскидывает руки, — Вот так.

 

— Кмх. — Ханк поднимает руку, — Мы можем перемотать назад?

 

— Поддерживаю, — добавляет Кит.

 

(Лэнс внезапно вспоминает, что в этой комнате полно людей, с которыми он проводит каждую минуту, и их отказ будет намного хуже, чем грубый комментарий старшеклассника или презрительный взгляд с другого конца комнаты. Это будет означать полное одиночество и изоляцию, и действительно ли холодное утро в одиночестве для смены его биндера настолько ужасно, что он готов рискнуть всем?)

 

Он хочет что-то объяснить, но вместо этого выпаливает:

 

— И я также собираюсь носить спортивные лифчики сейчас, так что может быть больше.. м.. действий сверху?

 

Пидж моргнет раз. Потом смотрит на его грудь. Снова моргает, — Так ты. транс?

 

Такое чувство, будто что-то может по его горло. Он слабо улыбается сквозь боль в зубах. Его щелчок почти неслышен, когда он делает пальцы-пистолеты в Пидж, — Да, — Его голос предательски надтреснул.

 

Он опускает руки и боится поднять глаза, чтобы увидеть их лица. Он поджимает пальцы ног в ботинках, шаркает подошвами по полу, все его тело дергается от желания вернуться в Блю.

 

Аллура качает головой, и Лэнс чувствует, как его сердце тонет, останавливаясь, приземляется в грязь его бурлящего желудка, — Мой коммуникатор неправильно переводит это слово, — мягко постукивает она себя по уху, — Что означает «транс»?

— Это сокращение от «трансгендер». Это когда чей-то гендер не соответствует их полу, и им был выбран неправильный гендер при рождении, — объясняет Пидж.

 

— Выбран? Как можно.. выбрать такое?

 

— Люди просто.. решают. В зависимости от того, какие части тела у них есть, — Ханк предложил.

 

— Это самая нелепая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал! — Смех Корана заполняет пространство, — Один или два пола не могут покрыть количество других немыслимых полов!

 

Там, кажется, коллективный выдох облегчения от паладинов. Наконец Лэнс поднимает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Кораном, хотя и с беспокойной улыбкой.

 

— Ты знаешь, — Коран задумчиво поглаживает усы, — В мои дни мы с другими гинклвелпами волей-неволей носили глоши до тех пор, пока.

 

Громко перебивает Аллура, — Возможно, не сейчас, Коран. Или, если я осмелюсь предположить _никогда_.

 

— Если все прояснилось, у меня есть еще один важный вопрос, — Пидж прищуривается, и бросает взгляд к груди Лэнса, — Значит, теперь ты носишь спортивные лифчики. Отличный. Круто. Итак. Во что ты был одет раньше?

 

— Хех, — Лэнс давится смехом. Он стучит по упругому материалу своего биндера, — Биндер?

 

— О нет, Лэнс. — Пидж закрывает лицо руками, — Брось, чувак. Мне нужно читать вам лекцию о небезопасном долгом ношении биндера?

 

— Нет. Блю уже и так достаточно сказала, — бормочет Ланс, скрестив руки на груди, — Я больше ничего не взял с собой в космос, ладно? Что еще мне оставалось делать?

 

— Хм… — Голубка жестикулирует про себя, — Прийти ко мне? Пойти к Аллуре? Кроме того, месячные? Что за дерьмовый план у тебя был, а? Всегда красть прокладки? Я думал, это мыши, Лэнс! Мыши! Я думал, мыши крадут мои прокладки и используют их как… впитывающие матрасы или что-то в этом роде!

 

— Прости, — Лэнс пожимает плечами, и в них снова появляется напряжение, — Значит, я просто хочу проверить. все в порядке? Что я транс?

 

— Конечно, Лэнс, — Рука Широ тяжело ложится на руку Ланса, но это успокаивает, — Мы команда. Мы всегда будем поддерживать вас.

 

<tab>Все кивают в знак согласия. С места Блю издает громкое мурлыканье, которое гремит у них под ногами. Ланс не может сдержать улыбку, растущий на его лице. Он прячет улыбку под рубашкой, но смеющиеся глаза, вероятно, выдают его.

 

(И он в частном порядке учит Пидж некоторым советам и трюкам по использованию тампонов, никто не должен знать.)


End file.
